


Stummer Marmor

by Itami



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Book: The Stone Rose, British Museum, Deutsch | German, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itami/pseuds/Itami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egal was der Doktor tut um sich abzulenken, er wünscht sich immer noch Rose zurück. Da das nicht möglich ist, findet er einen Ort, an dem er sie wenigstens sehen kann, und trifft ganz nebenbei auf einen Mann, der ihn schon lange zu kennen scheint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Info: Spielt nach der Runaway Bride und basiert auf dem echt guten Novel „The Stone Rose“. Wer den nicht gelesen hat, sollte das im Idealfall vorher nachholen. Ansonsten habe ich aber alles so formuliert, dass man es auch ohne das Buch gelesen zu haben versteht.
> 
> Warnung: Spoilert das Ende des Buches.
> 
> Disclaimer: Alles BBC, RTD, JR und co. Nichts meins. Ich hab aber auch keine so coole Abkürzung... höchstens ITA, aber das könnte auch Italien heißen, von daher...

„Was für ein Tag!“, sang der Doktor, während er seinen Mantel auf den Garderobenständer warf und gemütlich zur Steuerungskonsole spazierte.   
  
Er hatte wiedermal viel erlebt. Da war dieser riesige Jahrmarkt gewesen, Musik überall, verkleidete Aliens, an jeder Ecke Spezialitäten verschiedenster Planeten, Spielbuden, und zu guter letzt das Feuerwerk, mit dem diverse Gottheiten geehrt wurden, denen dieses Fest gewidmet war. Ein bunter, turbulenter Tag ging zu Ende und ausnahmsweise war er sogar friedlich geblieben. Keine Ninjas, keine Bedrohungen, keine Weltuntergangsstimmung. Im Gegenteil, alle, wirklich alle hatten dazu beigetragen, dieses Fest so feierlich wie möglich zu gestalten. Dagegen konnte selbst die Unheil-anziehende Aura des Doktors nichts ausrichten. Alles in allem war es einfach schön gewesen.  
  
Noch beschwingt von diesem Erlebnis lächelte der Doktor vor sich hin. Er hatte schon so vieles erlebt und gesehen, was ihn zum staunen gebracht hatte. Die Wunder des Universums... Aber es wäre noch schöner, wenn er jemanden hätte, mit dem man so etwas teilen konnte. Jemanden wie Rose.  
  
Nein, nicht ‚jemanden wie’. Er wollte keinen Ersatz für sie. Er wollte Rose, niemanden sonst. Donna Noble zu fragen, ob sie ihn begleiten würde, war nur ein Ausrutscher gewesen, und Gott sei dank hatte sie ja auch abgelehnt. Niemand sollte Roses Platz an seiner Seite einnehmen...  
  
Das Lächeln war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden und er starrte auf die Knöpfe, Regler und Hebel vor sich auf der Konsole. Wie einsam er sich doch plötzlich fühlte. Aber kein Wunder: er war ja auch einsam! Auf dem Fest hatte er sich so wunderbar ablenken können. Er war in die vor lauter Lebenslust pulsierende Masse von Leuten eingetaucht und hatte endlich mal nicht diese seltsame Taubheit gespürt, doch jetzt brach es wieder über ihn herein. Das volle Ausmaß der Geschehnisse am Torchwood-Tower trat zurück in sein Bewusstsein und stach wie Nadeln in sein Herz.  
  
Mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln versuchte er diese Gedanken abzuwerfen.  
  
„Alles klar, so geht das nicht weiter!“, sagte er laut zu sich selber und gab sich eine leichte Ohrfeige, um wieder klar denken zu können. Wie jemand, der gegen lähmende Müdigkeit ankämpfte, riss der Doktor seine Augen auf und verbot sich zu blinzeln. „Also komm! Lass dich nicht so gehen!“  
  
Doch alles Ermahnen half nichts. Die Bilder von Rose, wie sie in die Leere gesogen und in letzter Sekunde von Pete aufgefangen wurde, flackerten unnachgiebig vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Und dann der Abschied an der Bad Wolf Bay, als sie mit den Tränen kämpfte und ihm sagte, dass sie...  
  
Eine weitere Ohrfeige schlug diesmal mit einem viel lauteren Knall in sein Gesicht. Wieder hatte er sich in schmerzenden Erinnerungen verloren und wieder hatte er irgendetwas unternehmen müssen, um nicht abzudriften. Er wollte sich nicht erlauben, in diesen Erinnerungen zu versinken, aber sie wegsperren, das gelang ihm auch wieder nicht. Am liebsten wäre ihm ein bestimmter Ort und eine bestimmte Zeit, wo er an Rose zurückdenken konnte, sodass er in seinem üblichen TimeLord-Alltag nicht davon heimgesucht wurde. Es war nicht gerade hilfreich, beim Kampf gegen fiese Sektenführer in jedem vorbeilaufenden Dienstmädchen Rose zu sehen, wie sie beim ersten Besuch in Petes Welt als Kellnerin verkleidet gewesen war. In der schwarzen Uniform mit der weißen Schürze hatte sie wirklich süß ausgesehen, aber es war natürlich kein Vergleich zu dem eleganten rotschwarzen Kleid beim Besuch bei Charles Dickens. Oder die locker um ihren Körper fallende, himmelblaue Tunika mit den Schnürschuhen, damals im antiken Rom.  
  
Der Doktor erinnerte sich. Sie hatten in Rom nach einem verlorenen Jungen gesucht und später herausgefunden, dass ein verrückter Bildhauer ihn und diverse andere Leute durch eine Berührung seiner Hände in Stein verwandelt hatte. Was zunächst nach Zauberei ausgesehen hatte, erklärte sich später als das Werk eines maschinell gefertigten Dschinns aus der fernen Zukunft, der dem Bildhauer bloß seinen sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllt hatte. Was hatte er noch gesagt? Die Gabe, Schönheit in Stein zu verewigen, oder so?   
  
Da war es nur konsequent gewesen, dass der Doktor sich eine kurze Auszeit genommen hatte und in die Renaissance zu Michel Angelo gereist war, um dort Rose aus Marmor zu meißeln. Es war so eine harte Arbeit, sie wirklich realitätsgetreu hinzubekommen, dass es ihm regelrecht wehgetan hatte, die Statue später in Rom zu deponieren und dort zurückzulassen. Sehr sehr schade, aber was sollte er machen? Hätte er Rose nicht aus Marmor gemeißelt und nach Rom gebracht, hätte sie niemals 2006 im Britischen Museum gestanden. Dort hätte Mickey sie nicht entdecken und sie beide rufen können, und dann hätten sie die Statue auch niemals sehen und zum Anlass nehmen können, überhaupt erst ins antike Rom zu reisen. Kompliziert, kompliziert. Wie immer, wenn es darum ging, ein Zeitparadoxon zu verhindern.  
  
Wie gut, dass sie Mickey hatten, der Roses Statue mit all ihren Macken und der abgebrochenen Hand dort im Museum entdeckt und ihnen gezeigt hatte. Diese wunderschöne, trotz all der überdauerten Jahrhunderte strahlend weiße Statue, die offiziell die Göttin Fortuna, in Wirklichkeit aber Rose Tyler zeigte. Alles an ihr war exakt so wie bei dem Original. Auch der Hintern. Der Doktor hatte schließlich genug Zeit gehabt, um dieses Maß an Perfektion zu erreichen.  
  
Und dann erst die Ohren. Die Ohren! Das schwierigste an der ganzen Statue, fand der Doktor. Wenn man die Ohren nicht richtig hinbekam, konnte man sofort erkennen, dass ein Amateur am Werk gewesen war, und das wollte er auf keinen Fall, unter anderem, weil Michel Angelo, der alte Sklaventreiber, ihn sonst niemals hätte gehen lassen. ‚Wir fangen Schönheit in Marmor ein!’, hatte der große Meister ihm immer wieder gesagt und dabei wie Ursus geklungen, der durchgeknallte Bildhauer aus Rom. Aber er hatte ja recht. Als die Statue fertiggestellt war, hatte er tatsächlich Roses Schönheit in dem Marmor eingefangen. Sogar Rose selber war sprachlos gewesen, als er ihr ihr Ebenbild präsentiert hatte. Von da an war er erst recht stolz auf die Statue!  
  
Die Augen des Doktors funkelten und ohne hinzusehen zog er an einem Hebel, worauf die Tardis in den Vortex sprang. Hier ein paar Knöpfe, da ein Pedal, dort eine Kurbel – der Doktor war wieder völlig in seinem Element, als er hemmungslos die Höchstgeschwindigkeit der Tardis ausreizte und wie von der Tarantel gestochen um das Kontrollpult lief. So eilig hatte er es, an seinem Reiseziel anzukommen.  
  
Es dauerte höchstens eine Minute, da landete die Tardis mit einem heftigen Rumms und riss den Doktor damit zu Boden. Doch statt darüber zu fluchen, kicherte er nur wie ein kleines Kind, das gespannt auf den Beginn seiner Geburtstagsfeier wartete, und sprang mit einer ebenso kindlichen Leichtigkeit auf, zu der keine seiner früheren Inkarnationen im Stande gewesen wäre.  
  
Dann riss er die Tür der Tardis auf, atmete tief ein und erkannte den Geruch sofort: London! Hier war er richtig! Schnell schnappte er sich seinen braunen Trenchcoat und verließ die Tardis. Wo genau er gelandet war, konnte der Doktor im ersten Moment nicht sagen, doch als er sich ein wenig auf der Straße umsah, fiel ihm ein pfeilförmiges Schild auf, mit der Aufschrift ‚Britisches Museum’.  
  
Dankbar klopfte der Doktor auf das Schild, als wolle er ihm auf dessen nicht existierende Schulter klopfen, und folgte mit den Händen in den Jackentaschen und schlenderndem Schritt dem Pfeil. Nach einigen Metern folgte ein weiterer, und dann noch einer, bis der Doktor sich wieder selber zurechtfand und erkannte, wo er war. Noch eine Straße weiter und er würde da sein. Hoffentlich war das Museum überhaupt offen.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie?“, sprach er eine vorbeigehende junge Frau an, „Was für ein Wochentag ist heute?“  
  
Etwas verwundert sah sie ihn an und blieb stehen. „Donnerstag.“, antwortete sie knapp.  
  
„Aaaah, wundervoll!“, grinste der Doktor sie an, „Und wie viel Uhr?“  
  
„Gleich Mittag.“, antwortete die Frau und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, „Wollen Sie vielleicht auch noch Tag, Monat, und Jahr wissen?!“  
  
„Danke, heute nicht.“, zwinkerte der Doktor ihr zu, „Schönen Tag noch!“  
  
„Klar, Ihnen auch.“, verabschiedete sich die Frau verwundert, aber amüsiert, und nahm wieder ihren Weg auf. Wie schade, dass sie nicht ahnen konnte, dass der selbe Mann ihr in ein paar Monaten mitten auf der Straße demonstrieren würde, wie er sich die Krawatte abband.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Der Doktor war sich dank der Auskunft der jungen Frau sicher, dass er zum richtigen Zeitpunkt am richtigen Ort war und als er weiterging und schließlich vor dem großen, weit geöffneten Tor des Museumsvorplatzes stand, ließ er seinen Blick über das riesige Gebäude schweifen und... hörte seinen Magen knurren! Ein Wunder, dass nicht augenblicklich vor Schreck alle Tauben vom Platz aufflogen.  
  
Da war er schon auf einem riesigen Volksfest mit all den köstlichsten Spezialitäten gewesen und was hatte er gegessen? Die rogellianische Variante von Zuckerwatte: noch mehr Zucker, noch mehr Farbstoff, aber natürlich kein Nährwert, und nichts, was sättigen könnte. Außerdem hatte er vor lauter Sinneseindrücken das Trinken total vernachlässigt.  
  
„Oh, ein Königreich für...“, in genau diesem Moment wehte dem Doktor ein altbekannter Duft um die Nase, „..eine Portion Pommes mit Salz und Essig!“  
  
Wie ein Hund auf Spurensuche folgte der Doktor dem Geruch und fand sich kurz darauf in einem Imbiss auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite wieder. Er war nicht sehr groß, bot gerade mal Platz für vier Tische und ein paar Stehplätze, aber dafür bekam man hier die besten Fritten Londons.  
  
„Die besten Fritten Londons...“, murmelte der Doktor und erinnerte sich daran, dass Rose diese Worte einmal im Bezug auf diesen Imbiss ausgesprochen hatte. Damals kannten sie sich erst seit kurzem und liefen gerade gemeinsam durch die überfüllte Fußgängerzone, als sie ihn hierher eingeladen hatte.  
  
„Danke für das Kompliment, Doc!“, riss eine laute Männerstimme ihn aus seiner bittersüßen Erinnerung.   
  
Hinter dem Tresen stand der Ursprung der Stimme, ein großer, bäriger Südländer, an dem die kleine Kochschürze und das dazu passende Hütchen unfreiwillig komisch aussahen. Er winkte dem Doktor freundlich zu und machte den Anschein, ihn zum Tresen bitten zu wollen. Stirnrunzelnd folgte der Doktor dieser Aufforderung und ging auf ihn zu. Kannte er ihn etwa auch? Er war zwar bisher nur das eine mal hier gewesen, aber dennoch vergaß er normalerweise nie ein Gesicht... Und sein eigenes hatte sich seit dem letzten Besuch verändert, also woher kannte Tony (das stand zumindest auf seinem Namensschild) den Doktor?  
  
„Dasselbe wie immer?“, fragte der Mann, den man eher in einem Boxring als in einer Pommesbude erwartet hätte und grinste so breit, dass es den Doktor nicht gewundert hätte, wenn in seiner obere Zahnreihe ein Goldzahn aufgeblitzt wäre.  
  
„Ja, dasselbe wie immer!“, antwortete er selbstsicher. Er wollte das kleine Spielchen mitspielen.  
  
„Alles klar, Doc!“, nickte Tony und machte sich sofort daran, eine frische Portion in die Fritteuse zu werfen.  
  
Derweil setzte der Doktor sich auf einen Barhocker am Tresen und lehnte sich so lässig darauf, als sei das hier sein Wohnzimmer. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum und er stellte fest, dass sich wirklich seit damals nichts verändert hatte. Die selben Möbel, die selbe Tapete, ja sogar der selbe Fernsehsender lief in dem Apparat, der über dem Tresen hing. Ein Wunder, dass nicht auch noch die selben Nachrichten liefen. Auf ein Zeitparadoxon hatte er am wenigsten Lust, wenn ihm jetzt sein altes Ich mit Rose über den Weg laufen würde. Nicht nur, dass dann Zeit und Raum (mal wieder) zu kollabieren drohten, nein, seine Pommes konnte er dann auch vergessen.  
  
„Hier bitteschön!“, sagte Tony und stellte dem Doktor die Pommes und eine Flasche Ginger Ale hin.  
  
„Ah, dankesehr!“, lächelte der Doktor und kaschierte damit seine Verwunderung darüber, dass dieser Tony sogar sein Lieblingsgetränk kannte und es ihm ungefragt servierte. „Verdammt, den hättest du doch halten können! Mensch!“, schrie der Doktor und zeigte auf das Fußballspiel, das im Fernsehen übertragen wurde.  
  
„Was? Wer führt?“, fragte Tony sofort und sah nervös auf den Fernseher. Fußball war einfach immer die beste Ablenkung.  
  
Schnell scannte der Doktor das Essen und die Flasche Ginger Ale mit seinem Sonic Screwdriver. Kein Gift, keine Alienspuren, nichts. Nur Fett, Kohlenhydrate, und Zucker. Ein perfektes, ungesundes Menü.  
  
„So ein Mist!“, fluchte Tony und wandte sich wieder an den Doktor, der sich unschuldig die Pommes reinzog. „Nur noch drei Minuten Spielzeit! Wie soll meine Mannschaft den Rückstand denn aufholen?!“  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Nichts ist unmöglich.“, murmelte der Doktor nicht ganz bei der Sache. Die Fritten waren einfach zu gut.  
  
„Toller Spruch, Doc! Hätte ich doch bloß nicht auf Sie gehört und das Geld nicht verwettet!“  
  
Der Doktor verschluckte sich augenblicklich fast an den Pommes. Ein unschöner Tod wäre das! Und ein denkbar schlechter Ort für eine Regeneration!  
  
„Was habe ICH denn damit zu tun?!“, protestierte er sofort.  
  
„Na, von Ihnen habe ich doch den Tipp! Wissen Sie nicht mehr? Als Sie das letzte mal hier waren, haben Sie gesagt, ich solle auf dieses Spiel 2:1 wetten! Null Risiko, meinten Sie!“  
  
„Ha! Sowas würde ich nie sagen!“, konterte der Doktor selbstbewusst und sah dem angespannten Tony direkt in die Augen. „Und ich bin auch noch nie hier gewesen! Ich sehe Sie zum ersten mal! Wie können Sie da sagen, dass ich... dass ich...“  
  
Auf einmal traf es den Doktor wie ein Schlag und er verzog das Gesicht, als hätten seine Eltern ihm zu Weihnachten nicht das Rennauto, sondern eine Blockflöte geschenkt.  
  
„Wie ich es hasse, wenn ich diese Rückwärtsnummern abziehe...“, murmelte er und dankte seinem zukünftigen Ich für das kleine Chaos. Fragend sah Tony ihn an, doch er winkte ab, „Nicht, nichts. Ein bisschen zu viel TimeyWimey heute.“  
  
„...Okay.“, meinte Tony nur knapp, denn er widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit bereits wieder dem Fernseher. Anscheinend war in der Zwischenzeit ein Gegentor gefallen, und nun betete Tony an den lieben Gott im Himmel, ihm ein weiteres Tor zu schenken.  
  
Noch dreißig Sekunden bis zum Abpfiff.  
  
„Nur mit der Ruhe, alter Junge. Du kriegst dein 2:1.“, grinste der Doktor wissend. Wenn Tonys und seine eigene Timeline gegensätzlich verliefen, dann hieß das, dass es von ihm aus ihr erstes, aber von Tony aus ihr letztes Aufeinandertreffen sein musste. Das hieße auch, dass der Doktor in Tonys Vergangenheit das Ergebnis des heutigen Spiels gekannt hatte und ihm so diesen Tipp geben konnte. Blieb nur noch die Frage, warum er diesem Mann so einen Gefallen überhaupt tat?  
  
„Jaaaaa! Jajajaaaaaa!!“, schrie Tony mit einem mal, sprang auf und ab, und sah den Doktor aus großen glitzernden Augen an. Für einen Moment machte sein Anblick dem Doktor Angst und er wich zurück, doch zu spät, er hatte bereits Tonys nasse Lippen auf der Stirn. „Oh, danke, verdammte Scheiße, danke Doc!!“, rief Tony fassungslos, während sein Gegenüber sich mit dem Ärmel über die Stirn wischte.  
  
„2:1?“, fragte er und Tony jubelte laut auf. „Alles klar. 2:1.“  
  
„Das Essen geht aufs Haus, Doc! Durch Ihren kleinen Tipp habe ich jetzt endlich genug Geld um meine Frau aus Sizilien herzuholen!“, freute sich Tony, und der Doktor verstand nun, weswegen er seine eigenen Regeln gebrochen und ihm den Tipp gegeben hatte, beziehungsweise, warum er ihm den Tipp geben würde.   
  
Wenn es bei Rose und ihm doch bloß auch so einfach wäre. Unterschiedliche Länder konnte er überwinden, unterschiedliche Jahrhunderte ebenso, aber unterschiedliche Universen? ...Wie schön, dass er wenigstens Tony und seiner Frau helfen konnte, wieder glücklich vereint zu sein, wenn er schon für Rose und sich selber nichts tun konnte.  
  
„2:1 also.“, wiederholte der Doktor, sah verstohlen auf den Kalender an der Wand und zückte ein blaues Notizbuch aus seiner Manteltasche, um sich etwas aufzuschreiben. Er wollte nur ungerne mit den Timelines durcheinander kommen und eine Katastrophe auslösen.  
  
Ein weiterer Kunde betrat den Imbiss und gab zögerlich seine Bestellung auf, vermutlich durch Tonys nuklearstrahlendes Grinsen verunsichert. Singend bereitete er das Essen für den Kunden zu, während der Doktor allmählich seinen Teller leerte.  
  
Als er fertig war, verabschiedete er sich von dem Sizilianer, der sich von seinem Hungerlohn frühestens in zwei Jahren hätte leisten können, die Frau, die er liebte, zu sich nach England zu holen.  
  
„Bis in einer Woche dann!“, rief Tony.  
  
„Yup!“, rief der Doktor zurück und stockte, „Wieso in einer Woche?“  
  
„Na, weil Sie doch bis jetzt immer jeden Donnerstag hier vorbeigeschaut haben! Jedes mal Pommes und Ginger Ale!“, antwortete Tony, einen großzügig überfüllten Teller vor dem anderen Gast abstellend.  
  
Der Doktor nickte, als habe Tony ihm gerade etwas ganz selbstverständliches gesagt, so in Richtung ‚Wasser ist nass’ oder ‚Nachts wird es dunkel’, und schritt durch die Tür nach draußen.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
Auf der Straße sah der Doktor wieder rüber zu dem großen Eingangstor des Britischen Museums. Satt überquerte er die Straße, schritt über den immer wieder beeindruckenden Vorplatz und betrat schließlich das riesige Gebäude. Sorgsam ließ er drei Pfund in die große Sammelbox fallen, die jeden Besucher durch ein dezentes Schild dazu aufrief, eine Spende dort zu lassen, da der Eintritt an sich seit der Eröffnung 1759 traditionsgemäß frei war.  
  
Er kannte den Weg zu der Galerie der antiken Skulpturen noch genau und ließ sich diesmal nicht von den ganzen anderen Galerien und Exponaten aufhalten. Auch der Stein von Rosette ließ ihn heute kalt, obwohl er ihn sonst immer mit einer Art Bedauern betrachtet hatte. Es war nicht fair gewesen, dass Napoleons Truppen ihm vor über 200 Jahren den Stein abgenommen hatten, gerade als er beginnen wollte, ihn mit Hilfe seines Englisch-Hieroglyphisch-Wörterbuches (und ganz ohne Hilfe des telepathischen Übersetzungsfeldes der Tardis!) zu übersetzen.  
  
Aber diesmal ging es nicht um den Stein von Rosette, Mumien, Gemälde, oder Vasen, sondern um reinen weißen Marmor.  
  
Der Doktor betrat die römische Galerie und schritt vorüber an stolzen, weißen Köpfen, die so vieles erlebt haben mussten und ihn nun aus leeren Augen ansahen. Dann folgten die Skulpturen der Körper. Manche kopflos, manche armlos, aber alle mit einer majestätischen Würde ihrem Zustand trotzend, wie es zu den Gottheiten passte, die sie verkörperten.  
  
Und dann, in der Reihe der Götter, stand sie. Rose. Seine ganz persönliche Göttin des Glücks.  
  
Sie sah so lebendig aus, so als schlummere unter dem weißen Stein die echte Rose und warte nur darauf, von ihm wiederbelebt zu werden.  
  
„Lange nicht gesehen...“, flüsterte der Doktor und musste lächeln. „Oh, andererseits werde ich ja erst letzte Woche hier gewesen sein, von daher kannst du dich nicht beschweren.“  
  
Wie schade, dass der weiße Marmor in seiner Position gefangen war. Rose würde nicht zurücklächeln, auch wenn der Doktor sich auf den Kopf stellte.  
  
„...Du fehlst mir.“, hauchte er und flüchtige Tränen begannen in seinen Augen zu brennen. Er vermisste sie so sehr, dass es ihm in stillen Momenten fast die Brust zerquetschte. Und er wusste, Rose würde es in der parallelen Welt nicht besser gehen. Das Leben ging weiter, das lag in der Natur der Dinge, aber ihre Herzen waren an dem letzten, gemeinsamen Tag stehen geblieben, wie kaputte Uhren.  
  
  
Wie lange stand er schon vor ihr? Ein paar Minuten? Eine Stunde? Der Doktor wachte erst wieder aus seiner Traumwelt auf, als jemand gegen ihn stieß und sich laut mit einem „Sorry, Kumpel! Figurentransport!“ bei ihm entschuldigte.  
  
Schlagartig wach und zurück in der Realität erkannte der Doktor, dass außer ihm keine Besucher mehr in der Galerie waren. Nur drei breitschultrige Männer in Jeans, karierten Hemden und Westen mit der Aufschrift „Sicherheitstransport – Britisches Museum“. Hatte der eine Typ nicht gerade was von ‚Figurentransport’ gesagt?  
  
„Entschuldigung, transportieren Sie diese Skulpturen jetzt ab? Während der Öffnungszeiten?“, fragte der Doktor ungläubig und setzte seine Brille auf. Nicht, um besser sehen zu können, sondern weil er hoffte, so als Intellektueller erkennbar zu sein und somit von diesen Leuten ernst genommen zu werden.  
  
Und tatsächlich brummte der eine von ihnen nicht, es gehe ihn nichts an und er solle sich trollen, sondern erklärte: „Dummer Zeitpunkt, schon klar, aber beschwer dich bei dem Kurator, der hat die Termine durcheinander gehauen. Wir haben heute früh schon zwei der Figuren für die Hunterian Art Gallery abtransportiert und dann kam der hektische Anruf: ‚Da fehlen aber noch Minerva und Fortuna! Ohne können wir den Skulpturengarten unmöglich eröffnen!’.“, der Mann äffte eine hysterische Frauenstimme nach und rollte mit den Augen, „Und wer hat die Arschkarte gezogen? Wir! Jetzt muss alles schnell gehen, damit wir diese zwei Schätzchen auch noch auf die Reise schicken können.“  
  
Bei den Schätzchen, von denen der Mann da redete, handelte es sich offensichtlich um Rose und ihre Nachbarin Minerva, die beide an ein schottisches Museum verliehen werden sollten.  
  
„Und das ist beschlossene Sache?“, hakte der Doktor nach.  
  
„Yep!“, antwortete der Mann knapp und widmete sich seinen Kollegen, die mit allerhand schwerem Gerät anrückten, um wiederum den beiden Statuen auf die Pelle zu rücken.  
  
Ausversehen stieß einer der anderen Männer beim rumhantieren gegen den Doktor.  
  
„Oi, Ihnen ist schon klar, dass Sie im Weg stehen?“, grunzte der Mann, der offensichtlich unter Stress stand, „Außerdem ist diese Galerie für Besucher gesperrt!“  
  
Der Doktor wollte gerade widersprechen, da schnitt der Mann ihm mit einer Geste ins Wort und zeigte Richtung Ausgang der Galerie, wo eine ältere, adrett gekleidete Frau gerade ein Schild aufstellte, das den Eintritt zu den Skulpturen untersagte. Resignierend seufzte der Doktor.  
  
„Bis dann.“, murmelte er zu der Statue von Rose, unhörbar für die drei Männer.  
  
Die Brille wieder in seine Jackentasche steckend verließ der Doktor die Galerie und betrat den großen Gang, der zu den nächsten Ausstellungsräumen führte. Er überlegte gerade, dass er eigentlich nichts dagegen hatte, Rose in der Hunterian Art Gallery zu besuchen, als ein markerschütternder Lärm ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Es klang fast wie... zerspringender Marmor, der sich auf hartem Steinfußboden in alle Richtungen verteilte!  
  
Augenblicklich folgten ein noch lauteres „Scheiße!“, ein „Du verdammter Vollidiot!“ und ein etwas längeres, „Die Fortuna war 1800 Jahre alt!! Gemacht für die Ewigkeit! Und dann kommst du...!“  
  
Den Rest hörte der Doktor nicht mehr, weil er genug gehört hatte und die Fähigkeit besaß, sein Trommelfell in so einem Fall zu Stillstand und somit zur Ruhe zu zwingen. Ohne sich umzudrehen und in die Galerie zurück zu rennen, ging er wie an einem Faden gezogen Richtung Ausgang. Er musste das Unheil nicht sehen, das die drei Arbeiter angerichtet hatten, um zu wissen, dass seine Statue von Rose nun im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Geschichte war. Erschaffen unter den strengen Augen Michel Angelos und dann im antiken Rom deponiert hatte sie mehr als 1800 Jahre überlebt, war quer durch Europa gereist, bis sie schließlich hier im Museum gelandet war – und dann hatte ein Londoner Museumsmitarbeiter mal einen stressigen Tag und das war´s. Die Welt war so ungerecht... Und irgendwas hatte sie gegen Rose Tyler!  
  
Draußen vor dem Museum sah der Doktor in den Himmel, der einen leichten Stich orange bekommen hatte. Bald würde die Sonne untergehen.  
  
„...Da drin kehren sie jetzt Rose auf.“, seufzte der Doktor betrübt. Aber dann machte es ‚ping’ und er schnippte mit den Fingern. „Deswegen werde ich also rückwärts reisen! Die Statue ist jetzt zerstört, also bleibt mir nur, die Richtung umzukehren, wenn ich sie besuchen will! Jetzt macht es Sinn! Das heißt dann auch, dass ich heute das letzte mal bei Tony war. Sollte ihm Tschüss sagen.“  
  
  
Gedacht, getan. Er schaute noch einmal beim Imbiss vorbei, ließ Tony ein wenig über seine Frau erzählen, und trank noch das ein oder andere Glas Ginger Ale, zur Feier des Tages sogar mit einer Scheibe Zitrone drin. Er verstand langsam, weshalb er vor jedem Besuch bei Rose hier vorbeischaute. Tony war ein netter Kerl und in gewisser weise war es hier am Tresen sogar ganz gemütlich. Er würde nur aufpassen müssen, was er erzählte und vor allem in welcher Reihenfolge. Umso erstaunter war er über die Frage von Tony, ob er sein Mädchen inzwischen wiedergefunden hatte.  
  
„Mein Mädchen?“, wiederholte er und glaubte fast rot zu werden, was aber natürlich Quatsch war. Dazu war er zu alt.  
  
„Na, Rose! Sie meinten, Sie hätten sie aus den Augen verloren. Deswegen mein ich, na ja, vielleicht ist sie ja wieder aufgetaucht.“  
  
Der Doktor lächelte ein wenig matt. Er würde Tony also erzählen, dass er Rose aus den Augen verloren hatte? So konnte man es wohl auch formulieren.  
  
„Nein.“, antwortete er und sah in sein leeres Glas auf dessen Grund die Zitronenscheibe lag. Lieber wechselte er das Thema und erzählte, er würde London verlassen, was Tony sehr schade fand. Schließlich verlor er dadurch einen sehr guten Stammkunden.  
  
Zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander, doch während der eine „Bis hoffentlich irgendwann wieder!“ sagte, grinste der andere nur und meinte „Ja, bis letzte Woche!“ und verließ den Imbiss.  
  
Aber, wie gesagt, er würde ja wiederkommen. Wann immer er erneut das Bedürfnis hatte, Roses Statue zu besuchen, würde er vorbeischauen, jedes mal eine Woche früher in der Vergangenheit. Erst würde er etwas bei Tony essen und dann in die Galerie mit den antiken Skulpturen gehen, wo seine ganz persönliche Glücksgöttin auf ihn wartete.  
  
Ein schwacher Trost, wenn man bedachte, dass irgendwo da draußen in einem anderen Universum die echte Rose auf ihn wartete, doch es war besser als...  
  
Der Doktor seufzte, „Besser als nichts.“  
  
Dann betrat er die Tardis und machte sie startklar, um weiterzureisen. Hin zu gepeinigten Bürgern, zu bedrohten Minderheiten, zu herrschsüchtigen Irren, oder einfach zu Chem-Nez-Mi, wo man diese herrlichen, gerösteten Knusperdinger kaufen konnte. Es musste schließlich weitergehen.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begonnen am 06.12.08  
> Veröffentlicht vom 06.02.09 bis 10.02.09  
> Überarbeitet im Dezember 2014


End file.
